I'd dream about you
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: When Alvin dreams about his best friend Brittany, he realizes that he may be in love with her. But Brittany only considers him as her best friend. Will Alvin tell her how he feels? But more importantly, will Brittany feel the same way? AXB one shot!


**Here's a really really cute Brittany and Alvin one shot I promised you guys! It's really sweet and adorable. I guess this takes place maybe just a couple weeks after the Squeakquel ended, I dunno. But it's CGI version! :)**

**Please enjoy everyone!  
**

* * *

This was the time, when he first dreamed about his best friend, his enemy, his counterpart, his lover - Brittany.

It was the perfect day, almost TOO perfect. The sun was a huge diamond in the sky, it was absolutely cloudless, and the sky was the perfect shade of light blue. This was Alvin Seville's definition for 'Heaven'. Alvin had his head rested on his best friend's lap. He looked up at her and smiled. The beautiful pink-clad Chipette smiled back. Her name was Brittany. Alvin and Brittany decided to spend the day together, while their little siblings were out. The two chipmunks sat on a picnic blanket, in the middle of an enormous field, that was filled with colorful flowers.

Brittany reached into the picnic basket and grabbed a few blueberries, and lovingly fed them to the boy that was lying on her lap. Brittany giggled and sighed. She stared up at the sky and said, "It's such a beautiful day today..."

Alvin smiled. "But I've seen something more beautiful..." He teased.

Brittany bit her lip to hide her smile. Alvin knew how to embarrass her like that. She obviously knew the answer to Alvin's statement, but she went ahead and asked anyways. "And what is that?"

Alvin smirked. "Oh, nothing."

She knew that Alvin liked her, and they both knew that she obviously liked him, but they never really admitted it to each other. They were best friends.

Brittany rolled her eyes, and pushed Alvin off her lap.

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "What was that for?"

Brittany got on her knees, and reached into the picnic basket again. She held a blueberry between her fingers and said, "Here, catch."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. But he sat up and got on his knees anyways, and faced Brittany. Brittany giggled and threw the blueberry at him, and Alvin caught it in his mouth, impressing Brittany. They didn't care if they were acting like goons, they were just having a good time, with each other.

Brittany giggled again. "Wow, impressive."

After swallowing the blueberry, Alvin turned to Brittany. "That, Brittany, is what I call skill."

Brittany laughed. "In your dreams, Seville. That was just luck."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Try again, and I'll prove you wrong."

Brittany raised her eyebrows in doubt, but reaches for another blueberry. She gave Alvin a devilish smirk before throwing it at him again. And Alvin, of course, caught it in his mouth again.

"See? What'd I tell you, Britt? Alvin Seville has skill." Said Alvin with a cocky voice, which made Brittany roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Brittany said, but giggled after wards.

"Here, your turn." Said Alvin as he reached into the picnic basket. But instead of grabbing one blueberry, he grabbed _five._ "Ready?" He asked.

Brittany nodded as she opened her mouth.

Alvin held in a smirk, then held up his hand, and threw the blueberries at Brittany. The blueberries bounced off Brittany's face and bounced to the ground. Brittany had her mouth wide open and screamed, "ALVVIIIIIIINNN!"

Alvin fell on his back, laughing his head off as if there was no tomorrow.

"Alvin Seville! That was _so_ not nice!" Brittany fired.

"Oh god, Britt! You shoulda seen your face!" He laughed. He held his stomach while he continued to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah? I can't wait to see your face when I get you back for that!" Brittany snapped.

Alvin continued to laugh non-stop. "Wow, I can't wait to see that!"

Brittany gave him a dangerous death glare. "You're gonna pay for that, Seville!" She threatened. She rose from her seat, which told Alvin that it was his cue to run for his life. Before Brittany could get her paws on him, Alvin ran away. "Alvin, come back! You're SO gonna regret doing that once I get you."

Alvin laughed. "Catch me if you can, Britt!" He called over his shoulder as he ran off into the big green meadow.

It transformed into a playful, yet competitive game of 'Tag'. They were laughing as they tried to catch one another.

"Too fast for ya, Britt?" Called Alvin as he ran faster.

Brittany rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm just warming up." She called back. She began to run faster. She needed to outrun him, she _wanted_ to outrun him. She needed to show him who's best.

Then suddenly, Alvin disappeared. While Brittany had her back turned to him, the mischievous red-clad chipmunk hid behind a tree, leaving his pink counterpart alone. He snickered once he saw Brittany stop in her tracks. She looked around, but noticed that she was all alone.

"Alvin!" Screamed Brittany.

Alvin, who tried very hard not to movie, quietly snickered to himself. Brittany looked so clueless.

"Alvin, where are you? You know I hate it when you hide from me!" She yelled again.

But there was no reply.

"Alvin, this is _so_ not funny! ALLVVIIIIIIINN!" Brittany called. Her eyes began to search, up and down, trying to spot where her best friend was hiding, but she had no luck.

Once Brittany had her back to him again, Alvin slowly walked from behind the tree, and very carefully crept behind her, throwing his hands around her waist. Brittany screamed in horror, as she stepped back, bumping into Alvin, which made them fall onto the grass.

Alvin, who accidentally fell on top of Brittany, smirked and said, "Gotcha."

Brittany's heart was still pounding, but then calmed down to see who had 'attacked' her. But then it sped up again when she realized that Alvin was basically hovering over her. Brittany blushed like crazy. "You are one crazy chipmunk."

Alvin smiled down at her. "That's who I am. Crazy Alvin Seville."

Brittany sighed and said, "C'mon Alvin, get off of me. People might see us." She tried pushing Alvin off of her, but he just wouldn't let her.

Alvin snickered. "No one's gonna see us. And besides, I like this."

Brittany felt her fur ruffle a bit, and her cheeks began to heat up like crazy. _Did he really say that, to ME?_

Alvin laughed again when he noticed Brittany's embarrassment. He stared into her ice blue eyes, and began to realize how beautiful she looked. He sighed as he lovingly placed a paw on her cheek. Her eyes stared up at his. "Britt, I've always had something to say to you...but I never really had the guts to..."

Brittany didn't say a word. She kept quiet, waiting for him to start talking again.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Brittany, you're my best friend, and even though we may fight on a daily basis, you know that I will always be there for you." He said, quietly.

"Just cut to the chase Alvin." Brittany giggled. She found it so adorable when Alvin was trying to be all romantic.

"Well, I-I like you." Said Alvin.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Um, I like you too. You're my best friend." She said.

Alvin shook his head. He stared into her eyes. "No, I uh, like _like_ you."

"Like _like_ me?" Brittany asked, laughing. "Am I suppose to know what that means?"

Alvin sighed. He was gonna tell her how he felt about her. He expected a slap across the cheek, or a kick in the *ahem*, but life was all about taking risks. "Brittany, I really like you. You're my best friend too, but how would you feel if we became, y'know...more than just friends? I-I mean, you're funny, a bit overly dramatic sometimes, but that's what makes you cool. You're the only person I know who I can relate everything to. I guess that's why we're counterparts."

Brittany looked at him, nodding as he spoke. "Alvin, what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"So what I'm saying is...I um, I l-lov..uh...um..." Alvin couldn't get the words together. He wasn't even sure if he had the guts to say it to her.

Brittany smiled. That already told her enough. "Don't strangle yourself Alvin." She stared into his eyes. "Let me help you." She said quietly as she pulled him by his shirt's collar, so their noses were almost touching. "I love you too." She whispered.

Alvin felt his heart speed up 100 times faster. He smiled at her. "You do?" He asked.

Brittany nodded and smiled. "I do."

The two chipmunks slowly leaned towards each other, slower...

Alvin realized how gorgeous those ice blue eyes were.

They leaned in closer...

Their noses were now touching.

Closer...

Their lips were lightly touching.

Closer...until...

-

"Alvin, wake up!" Alvin heard a voice say.

Alvin suddenly woke up, but he kept his eyes shut. He felt around his surroundings, and felt a pillow and a blanket.

It was all a dream.

"Alvin, Dave says it's time for breakfast." He heard the voice say again. He recognized that voice. It belonged to Brittany.

If it were Simon, Theodore, Eleanor or Jeanette who had woken him up, he'd mentally screw them for life. But since it was Brittany, he didn't. He couldn't. But he wanted to fall asleep again, hoping that his dream would carry on where it had left. But it was no use. He was fully awake.

He felt a soft pair of paws gently shake him. "Alvin, wake up."

Alvin sighed and his eyes fluttered open. First he saw a blurry image of pink, but then it became more clear. There, sat the girl _in_ his dreams. The girl _of_ his dreams.

She smiled and said, "Good morning sunshine. It's about time you woke up." She giggled.

Alvin groaned as he stretched and sat up. He looked around the room. He looked at the other side of the room, where the Chipette's triple bunk bed was, but no one was there. And he figured that his brother's weren't in the beds underneath him. Everyone was gone.

"Wait, where is everyone?" He asked.

"They're in the kitchen, having breakfast." She said. She put on a smile. "Time for school."

Alvin groaned. "School? Since when? Today is Saturday!"

"Monday." Brittany corrected him.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath. He fell onto his back again.

_Great, my dream was interrupted, just because of school. Wonderful._

Brittany tilted her head to the side. "Alvin, are you okay?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah..." He lied.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, okay then. Time to get up. We don't want to be late for school...again, right?"

Alvin shook his head.

"Then hurry!" She said. Then she got up, and was about to jump off the bed until Alvin got a hold of her arm.

"Brittany, wait." He said. He wanted his dream to somehow come true, but he wasn't sure how he would do that.

"What?" She asked.

Alvin sighed and looked at her. "Britt, I had a dream, and it was so real. I..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence. He didn't know how he would finish that sentence without sounding all dumb and corny.

Brittany laughed. "Boy, what did sleep do to you? You look like you're tied in a knot!"

Alvin looked at her. "No, Britt. I had a dream, and...it was great, and..."

Brittany looked confused. "Where did this sensitive side come from?" She asked sweetly.

Alvin didn't say anything.

Brittany sighed and sat back down beside him. "Well, what was it about?" She asked quietly.

Alvin sighed. "It's hard to explain Brittany, but I can _show_ you how it was SUPPOSE to end off."

"Suppose?" Asked Brittany.

"Yeah. It got interrupted." He sighed. He mentally hit himself in the head. _What the heck? I sound so stupid!_

"Oh." Brittany took a deep breath. "So...so how was it suppose to end?"

Alvin said, "Um, it was suppose to end like this..." Alvin took a deep breath and looked at her. Brittany just stared at him back, not knowing what was gonna happen next. Alvin hesitated, but then he slowly leaned towards her and gently kissed Brittany on the lips. Yes, he felt sparks. He'd been wanting to do this for a very long time, and today was the day he finally did. Brittany's lips were soft and sweet.

Brittany didn't expect this at all. She was taken into shock, but she didn't pull away. She let her lips linger onto Alvin's lips a bit longer. She felt electric-like currents run through her body, and she enjoyed it. It was about time they kissed each other! They stayed like this for a couple of seconds before Alvin pulled away.

He smiled at Brittany. She had a shocked, but happy expression on her face.

"THAT is how my dream should end." He said. "Happily Ever After." He was SO glad he got that over with. And thank god, Brittany didn't hit him for once. He was feeling proud of himself. So proud in fact, that it may take over his head - again.

He got up, and smirked. Brittany was still a frozen statue, but Alvin had no idea how ecstatic she was. Alvin smiled and leaned towards her ear. "If I could dream about _anything_, I'd dream about you."

Brittany snapped out of her trance and stared at him. He smiled back and hopped off the bed, making his way towards the washroom. Brittany sat there, alone on his bed. She continued to stay still but her eyes followed Alvin until he disappeared into the washroom. _What just happened? Did he just kiss me?_

It only took her a few seconds before realizing it was true. Alvin did kiss her. And she was so glad he did because she never really admitted it, but MAYBE she was in love with him - her best friend. Brittany had always wanted to kiss him, but she never really had the guts to. But Alvin did, and that saved her the trouble, and she was so happy about that. After that kiss, she knew she was in love with him. And today, that took her to a whole new level. Maybe dreams do come true.

Brittany's fingers made their way to her lips, to the the spot where Alvin kissed her. "Oh wow..."

_**"If I could dream about anything, I'd dream about you."**_

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that cute? :D  
**

**LOL I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I know I had so much fun writing it! :) **

**Anyways, thank youu! And please review! XD  
**


End file.
